totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
GdI Podsumowanie: Decydujące Starcie!
Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinek 10, Podsumowanie. To moje pierwsze podsumowanie, miejcie litość. ;_; Przed kamerą pojawia się Chris. Chris: Witajcie w kolejnym odcinku.. Nagle na Chrisa spada ciężarówka. Obraz pęka, by za chwile przenieść się do studia podsumowania. W tle pojawiła sie muzyczka z singla podsumowania, które zotała przerwana przez Bteh, która uderzyła pięścią w kamere. Bteh: Tak, k*rwa! To ja! Spodziewaliście się innego frajera?! Niestety, nie będę prowadzić tego j*banego szajsu sama! Na scene wjechała wielka kanapka z nutellą i bekonem. Bteh: WTF? Co to za gunwo?! Kopnęła z całej siły w kanapke. W tym momencie wyskoczyła z niej Rolanda. Rolanda: Heeej! <3 Witajcie w superaśnym podsumowaniu Totalnej Porażki: Giro D'Italia! Bteh: Już się k*rwa przywitałam! Rolanda całkowicie zignorowała Bteh. Rolanda: Heej! <3 Bteh wepchnęła ją z powrotem do kanapki. Bteh: Będziesz mogła wyjść jak przestaniesz przynosić wiochy! Frajerko! Usiadła na kanapce. Jednak Rolanda siedziała już na głównej kanapie z kartką w ręku. Rolanda: W dzisiejszym podsumowaniu, porozmawiamy z kilkoma przegranymi z GdI, odwiedzimy plan filmowy Morskiej Wyprawy, obejrzymy razem moją najnowszą piosenke, odwiedzimy zwyciężczynie Wiejskiej Legendy, przegrani dowiedzą się, że pomimo eliminacji wciąż mają duży wpływ na wydarzenia w grze no i w końcu na koniec.. Dowiemy się kto powróci do gry w ostatnim pojedynku! Bteh: Chwila k*rwa! Nie było w planach żadnej twojej za*ranej piosenki! Rolanda pokazała jej gest rozmawiaj z ręką. Rolanda: Dla mnie zawsze znajdzie się miejsce.. Uniosła pachy gładząc je. Rolanda: Bo jestem.. Sexii! Uszczypneła Bteh w tyłek. Bteh: K*rwa! Nie zaczynaj ze mną tak jak robił tej skończony fra*er! Rolanda: Może zaprosimy go do studia? Bteh: S*ierdalaj! Rolanda gwizdneła. Po chwili do studia weszli Michael i George. Widownia pokazywała mieszane uczucia. Część buczała, część biła brawa. George: Bteeeeeeehi! <3 George wskoczył Bteh na ręce i zaczął lizać ją po twarzy. Bteh: Złaź ze mnie.. Idioto j*bany! Rzuciła nim o ściane. Michael usiadł na kanapie dla gości. Bteh dołączyła do Rolandy. Rolanda: Ale gorąąąąco! Michael! Nie uważasz że nie ma większego wstydu niż eliminacja przed samym rozłączeniem? Michael: Totalnie, ziom. Ale brachol mnie zaskoczył. :D Szkoda, że na sam koniec spuścił się z Bteh! Bteh: Masz coś do mnie k*tasie?! Rolanda: Uuuu, czyli jednak on też tobie się podoba! Bteh: No chyba ci na*rało do łba! George usiadł tuż obok Bteh wdychając smrodzik jej włosów. Rolanda: George! Kiedy odkryłeś że bardziej pociągają cie chłopcy? <3 Widownia zaczeła się z niego śmiać. George: Podczas tego przedstawienia zrozumiałem, że to ona jest moją laską! *_* Polizał ją po policzku. Bteh: Weź spi*rdalaj! Rolanda: Uuuu, wy naprawdę się kochacie! <3 Bteh: Przyjebać ci kotlem?! Rolanda: Chętnie! Bteh się zdezorientowała. Bteh: Ale... Nie mam kotleta! o_O Michael zaczął machać przed ich twarzami. Michael: Halooo? To my tu jesteśmy goścmi! Rolanda: Oczywiście George. <3 Michael: Ale ja jestem Michael! Rolanda: No tak, ten nudniejszy. :P Michael strzelił focha. Michael: Nie... Prawda! Rolanda: Prawda! Zobaczmy to, czego kamery podczas twojego pobytu w programie nie do końca wyłapały! <3 Stażystka z rodziny Beth przytargała telewizor, który został włączony przez Rolande. Michael i George stali nad chrapiącą Charlotte. George: To co? Gotowy żeby włożyć jej didlusia do ust? :D Michael: Weź.. Przestań! Stajesz się taki Bethowaty. George: Oj tam.. Powiemy że to Emma! xD Michael: Naprawdę myślisz, że się nie domyśli? George: Warto spróbować! Michael: Ja nie chce mieć z tym nic wspólnego! Telewizor się zgasił. Widownia zaczeła buczeć. Rolanda: I co nudziarzu? <3 Michael: Może po prostu źle się czułem. ;c Rolanda: Jaaasne. Po tym jak twój brat słitaśnie zakochał się w Bteh, stałeś się nudny. xD Przed kamerą przebiegł George uciekający przez Bteh. George: Gonisz mnie, żeby dać mi buziaczka? :* Bteh: Nie! Gonie cie, żeby spuścić ci wpie*dol! Rolanda: Czyż to nie jest słodkie? Przysuneła się bliżej Michael'a. Michael: Nie powiedziałby.. Nagle pod jego siedzeniem otworzyła się zapadnia. Rolanda: Papa! <3 Tak samo stało się pod George'm, kiedy Bteh miała go już uderzyć z pięsci w twarz. Bteh: Co ty k*rwo zrobiłaś?! Już prawie dostał w ry*a! Rolanda: Och, jeszcze będziesz miał do tego okazje.. Później. <3 Rolanda klasneła w oczekiwaniu na kolejnego gościa, jednak nikt nie wychodził. Rolanda: Zachęćmy naszą Theresie wielkimi brawami! Na widowni rozległy się ogromne brawa. W końcu nie śmiało zza kurtyny wyszła Theresa, siadając na przeciwko Rolandy i Bteh. Rolanda: Hej Theri! Co ciekawego nam opowiesz? Rolanda i Bteh wlepiały w nią wzrok. Theresa zaniepokojona rozejrzała się dookoła. Theresa: He.. Hej.. Rolanda: No dalej! Wyrzuć to z siebie! W końcu jest już po wszystkim! Theresa opuściła głowe. Bteh: Nawet k*rwa nie wiesz jak trzeba się obchodzić się z takimi s*kami! Bteh chciała pociągnąć ją za włosy, ale Theresa nagle wstała i skręciła jej rękę. Bteh: Osz ty pi*do! Theresa ją puściła i wzieła głęboki oddech. Rolanda: Wow! Nigdy nie chwaliłaś się takimi umiejętnościami! ;D Theresa: Prze-praszam.. Rolanda: Nic się nie stało! Prawda, Bteh? <3 Bteh zwijała się z bólu na ziemi. Rolanda: Widzisz? Opowiedz nam jak się czułaś po twojej eliminacji! Theresa wzieła kolejny głęboki oddech. Theresa: Nie mam mu tego za złe.. Nie mam tego nikomu za złe. Ciesze sie, że pozostał w grze i będę mu kibicować do samego końca. Myśle, że ten program pomoże mu nabrać pewności siebie. Tak jak nam wszystkim. Theresa opuściła głowe. Rolanda: Ojej! Jesteś taka słodka! Rolanda włączyła telewizor. Pojawiło się nagranie, pokazujące wszystkie słodkie momenty pomiędzy Danielem i Theresa. Rolanda: Prawdziwe z was gołąbki. Z języczkiem też się całowaliście? Theresa: Co prosze? ;o Rolanda: Niiic! Ojej, nie mam serca żeby cię zapaść pod ziemie! Dobrze rozumiem przez co przeszłaś. Bteh szybko kliknęła przycisk, i Theresa wpadła do zapadni. Bteh: A co ty k*rwa możesz o tym wiedzieć?! Rolanda dumnie odgarneła włosy. Rolanda: No wiesz... Trudno odgonić ode mnie wszystkich tych przystojniaków którzy próbują się ze mną umówić! Bteh zaczeła się śmiać. Bteh: Zamknij się! Czas przytwiać prawdziwego przystojniaka! Do studia wszedł Brendon. Rozległy się ogromne brawa. Nawet Bteh je biła. Rolanda: Awww! O to prawdziwy mężczyzna! <33 Brendon usiadł luzacko na kanapie kładąc nogi na stoliku. Bteh: Moge.. Twoje skarpetki? *_* Brendon: Dla takiej piękności jak ty, wszystko. :* Bteh puściła bąka z radochy. Rolanda: A dla tej seksowniejszej, czyli oczywiście Rolandzi... Co zaoferujesz? <3 Brendon: Moje serce, skarbie. Rolanda odwróciła się udając nie dostępną. Rolanda: Przykro mi, ale ja jestem już zajęta. Brendon błyskawicznie stanął za nią robiąc jej masaż. Rolanda: No dobrze.. Możemy umówić się na randke! <3 Brendon: Z tobą zawsze! <3 Bteh odepchneła Rolande. Bteh: Po co Emma, skoro masz mnie, k*tasku? Brendon się wycofał. Brendon: Zobaczycie ziomki, że Em jeszcze to wygra. Rolanda: No nie wiem.. Ja bym wolała Moreno. <3 Brendon: Yoooł, gdyby nie moja rybcia, nie udałoby mi się dojść do półfinału ostatnim razem. Tym razem nie mogła znowu odpaść przede mną, nie zasłużyła na to. Rolanda: Wciąż masz wielką szanse na powrót! Dzieli cię tylko jedno zadanko! Brendon: Dokładnie pingwinku! Już nie moge się doczekać kiedy wróce do autobusu. <3 Rolanda: Pingwinku? >:( Brendon: Nie przejmuj się, to był komplement! Rolanda uśmiechneła się zalotnie.' Rolanda: No okej.. Otworzyła zapadnie nad Brendon'em. Rolanda: Nie ze mną takie numery! >:( Widownia zaczeła bić brawo. Bteh: Frajerka! Tak jak następny gość, je*any emol! Wide wszedł do studia. Widownia nadal biła brawo. Wide: Czesć! :) Bteh: Okej sk*rwielu! Zacznij pie*dolić o tym, co nikogo nie obchodzi! W programie byłeś po*bany i dawałeś sie wykorzystywać j*banym bliźniakom! Dlaczego? Wide: Mało mnie obchodziło to, co ze mną robili.. Jestem do tego przyzwyczajony. W życiu istnieją większe problemy. Rolanda: Masz racje. Brak bekonu na tydzień to masakra! Wide uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. Wide: Każdy ma swoje. :) Rolanda: No dobra.. Tobie też udało się zaliczyć jednostronną historie miłosną. Konkretnie z Victorią! Która w pierwszym odcinku cię obroniła przed bliźniakami, jednak potem pozostawała obojętna. Jak się z tym czujesz? Wide: Victoria obok Emmy była mi najbliższą osobą w programie.. Ale i tak nic do niej nie czułem. Jestem gejem. Wszyscy westchneli zszokowani. Wide: Tylko żartowałem! ;) Bteh: Hahaha, je*any emol i żarty. To jest dopiero k*rwa żart!! Wide: Ludzie oceniają nas na podstawie stereotypów. To nie jest fajne. :( Bteh: Biedaczysko niewyrucha*e! Jak dobrze, że nie ma z tobą żadnych za*ranych materiałów filmowych! Bteh uruchomiła pod nim zapadnie. Rolanda: Ejj, co tak szybko? Chciałam podzielić się z nim przepisem na proszek do prania! :c Bteh: Gunwo mnie to obchodzi! Rolanda: Whatever.. Nasza następna wyeliminowana osoba nie mogła pojawić się dzisiaj w studio.. Ponieważ po wybuchu na siedzeniu wylądowała w Afryce! Skąd do tej pory nie wróciła.. Na szczęście spotkała tam kogoś znajomego, nakręcając wywiad i przesyłając nam kasete! O to Marie Joulie w wywiadzie z wielką zwyciężczynią Wiejskiej Legendy! Rolanda włączyła nagranie, na którym Bteh wyciskała kloca w łazience. Rolanda: Ups, to nie to. xD Przełączyła nagranie. Życie po programie, Veronica Marie Joulie po swoim wybuchu wylądowała na środku Afrykańskiej pustynii. Marie Joulie: Ojej! Nareszcie we Francji! Zaczeła zjadać piasek. Marie Joulie: Mam ochote na strażaka karmiącego mnie bagietką! *_* Nagle doszedł do niej silny zapach perfumów. Marie Joulie: Taaak! To Francja! <3 Szła w kierunku, skąd dochodził zapach. Staneła przed ogromną fabryką w kształcie perfumu. Marie Joulie: Czas pogadać z kimś po Francusku! <3 Zapsikała złotym perfumem, który na dworzu służył jako dzwonek. Po chwili drzwi otworzyła Veronica. Marie Joulie Bonjour! Veronica wsadziła jej chusteczke ze srebra do ust. Veronica: Nie murzynku, nie ma dla ciebie pracy! <3 Zamkneła jej drzwi przed nosem. Marie Joulie: Veronica?! To ja! Marie Joulie! Z Wiejskiej Legendy! Obok Marie Joulie pojawiło się oko Veroniki z teleskopu. Veronica: Nie znam cie! D: Jak ty w ogóle wyglądasz! W tych sandałach nie pozwole ci przecież wejśc do mojego królestwa! >:( Marie Joulie zdjeła buty. Marie Joulie: Teraz moge wejść i poznać jakiegoś seksownego.. Drzwi się otworzyły. Veronica: Murzynka? Mam ich sporo! <3 Przeprowadziła Marie Joulie przez korytarz, w którym na kółkó jak chomik biegała Beth. Marie Joulie: A masz tutaj jakiś strażaków? <3 Veronica: Murzyni wystarczą. ^^ Marie Joulie zaczeła się rechotać jak świnia. Veronica: Dobrze.. Murzynko! Co cię tu sprowadza? Marie Joulie: Właśnie wywalili mnie z kolejnego głupiego sezonu! I to jeszcze we Włoszech! >:( Veronica poklepała ją po plecach. Veronica: Taki jest już los luserów, co zrobić. Marie Joulie: Dzięki! Ty to potrafisz pocieszyć! Przytuliła ją. Marie Joulie: To co? Idziemy zaatakować Chrisa bagietkami? <3 Veronica: Nieee, ja już nie chce tam powracać. To nie miejsce dla mnie! Machneła dumnie włosami. Marie Joulie: A masz może jakiś.. Kostium? *_* Veronica: Nieee. <3 Dzięki za odwiedziny! Ale za 5 sekund jestem umówiona na masaż rzęs. <3 Murzyni pracownicy zaczeli wypychać Marie Joulie z fabryki. Studio Telewizor został wyniesiony przez stażystke kuzynke Beth. Na kanapie dla gości obok prowadzących siedziała już Berna. Rolanda: Witamy naszą kolejną przegraną! Berna! Kamera zbliżyła się na śliniącą się Berne. Berna: Heeeej! Zaczeła całować kamere. Rolanda: Okej! To może zaczniemy od Bteh? Jak sie czułaś mająć w gronie zawodników twoją siostre? Bteh: Ona nie jest żadną moją j*baną siostrą, jasne?! Mam ich k*rwa w ch*j dużo! Berna: Oczywiście że jesteśmy! Jesteśmy siostrami 8 stopnia, nie pamiętasz? To ja Berna od wieśka! Mój tatuś Berholyn przespał się kiedyś z waszą mamusią Zdzisławem. :c Wyjeła z kieszni papiery. Bteh: S*ierdalaj! Bteh podarła papiery. Rolanda: Tylko się nie pobijcie! Jeszcze uciepie! A wtedy strace swoich wielbicieli! Rolanda machneła seksownie głową. Rolanda: A w sumie ja nigdy ich nie strace! Hihi! <3 Bteh: Tak czy inaczej ona nie jest moją j*baną siostrą! Rolanda: No niech ci będzie! Berno! Czy w programie była osoba, której nie pocałowałaś? Berna: Nie! <3 Rolanda: Udało nam się nawet dojść do foci, w których całujesz Chefa jak i Chrisa! Berna: Ale i tak oni nie byli najlepsi. :c Rolanda usiadła bliżej. Rolanda: Kto najlepiej całował? *_* Berna ponownie zaczeła się ślinić. Berna: Jaaaa! Chcesz spróbować? <3 Rolanda się odsuneła. Rolanda: Ewww! Weź ty się ode mnie odczep! Bteh pociągneła za dźwignie która otworzyła zapadnie pod Berną. Bteh: Mówiłam ci że ona nie ma ze mną nic wspólnego! Rolanda: Jasne, jasne.. Machneła znudzona gadaniem Bteh ręką. Rolanda: Czas na naszego ostatniego gościa! Największego frajera i pierwszego wyeliminowanego - Giacomo! Giacomo wszedł do studia z kamienną twarza. Rolanda: Cześć Dżekuś! Dżekuś jak piesek! Moge nazywać cię pieskiem? <3 Rolanda zaczeła chichotać, a Giacomo wyraźnie się skrzywił. Giacomo: NIE! Rolanda: Okej piesku. :3 Giacomo w mgnieniu oka przystawił jej ogromną broń laserową zrobioną przez niego do gardła. Giacomo: Jestem GIACOMO! Rolanda oblizała koncówke broni. Rolanda: Jej piesku, ty to wiesz jak zdobyć dziewczyne! <3 Usiadła mu na kolanach, wyrzucając mu broń. Rolanda: To kiedy zaprosisz mnie na randke? <3 Giacomo: Ja.. Ja.. Zrzucił ją z kolan. Giacomo: Nie mam czasu na randki! Musze zwalczać dobro na tej planecie! Zaśmiał się złowieszczo. Rolanda: Oj tam! Zawsze moge ci w tym pomóc! Giacomo: Ja nie potrzebuje.. Syknął prosto w jej twarz. Giacomo: Pomocy! Rolanda: Eww! Myłeś kiedyś zęby? Zanim zdążył jej odpowiedzieć Rolanda pociągneła dźwignie z zapadnią. Rolanda: To był nasz ostatni gość! <3 Bteh: Niestety to jeszcze nie koniec tego je*anego podsumowania! Bteh przycisneła guzik, po kliknęciu którego, z podłogi wyłoniła się platforma z klatką w której siedzieli wszyscy przegrani. Rolanda: Witajcie z powrotem! Nie miejcie nam tego za zła! Hihihi! <3 Wszyscy patrzeli na nią z krzywymi minami. Rolanda: Pomimo iż odpadliście, wciąż macie duży wpływ na wydarzenia w grze! Tak! Teraz możecie podarować jednemu z pozostałych uczestników statuetke nietykalności! Tak, tak, zupełnie jak krowi totemik redukujący wszystkie głosy! Widownia westchneła. Rolanda: Naradźcie się więc, i wybierzcie komu chcecie podarować pomocną dłoń w grze! Przegrani zaczeli szeptać między sobą w klatce. Rolanda podeszła do kamery. Rolanda: Czy GdI będzie ostatnią fikcją produkowaną przez Vamelie? Możemy zdradzić, że nie! Właśnie trwają przygotowania do kolejnego sezonu na planie filmowym We Love Total Drama TV! Trailer Totalnej Porażki: Morskiej Wyprawy Chris: Byliśmy już na wyspie.. Pokazuje się scena z Dawn walczącej z Dakotą o milion. Chris: Na wsi! Veronica przygniata Moreno zdobywając wygraną. Chris: W Italii! Zaciemniona sylwetka unosi pełną kasy walizke. Chris: Czy jesteście gotowi na statek?! Nagle kamera przesuwa się wzdłuż ogromnego statku. Chris: Drugą szanse otrzymają ci, którzy "nie wypełnili" swojego biznesu! Rozgwiazda przykleiła się do twarzy Dakoty. Dakota: Niech ktoś zabierze ode mnie tego potworaa! Chris: Ktoś narazi swoje życie! Helikopter medyczny przyleciał na statek by ewakuować jednego uczestnika do szpitala. Franziska: Ktoś z nas na tym statku nie ma czystego sumienia.. Chris: Ktoś dostał kompleeetnego bzika.. Staci: Ten statek na pewno został założony przez moją rodzine! Widzicie te inicjały? Wszyscy przewrócili oczami. Chris: Znajdzie się też miejsce dla nowych! Siedem zaciemnionych sylwetek wchodzi na statek. Bteh: Ale i tak ja wygram ten j*bany sezon! Chris: 15 zawodników a w tym Bteh? Tego nie można przegapić! Studio Podsumowania Przed kamerą pojawiła się ponownie Rolanda i Bteh. Rolanda: Okej! Wygląda na to, że nasi przegrani zdecydowali! Komu dajciecie statuetke? Isabelle: Danielowi! <3 Wszyscy odwrócili się w strone siedzącej na końcu klatki Isabelle. Rolanda: Co ty tutaj robisz, Isabelle? Podobno zniknełaś! Isabelle: Nie wiem! Tuż zza głowy Isabelle wyłoniła się Carmen. Carmen: Beee! ^^ Na widowni wybuchły brawa. Rolanda: Więc postanowione! W następnym odcinku statuetka powędruje w ręce Daniela! Michael: Co? Nie! Wybraliśmy.. Rolanda: Przykro mi, już zostało postanowione! Bteh: Super! Możemy przejść do końcowego punktu tego za*ranego programu! Rolanda zaczeła bić brawa. Rolanda: Taak! Czas na walke o powrót! Jednak Michael i George siedzieli z fochem. George: Ja nie mam zamiaru nigdzie powracać. Bez Bteh ;( Michael: Ja też nie, bez George'a. ;( Bteh się zirytowała. Bteh: W takim razie k*rwa wszyscy mogą powrócić! Pociągneła za łańcuch i klatka z przegranymi spadła na ziemie. Rolanda: Jej! Przejdźmy więc do zadania, w którym każdy po raz ostatni będzie mógł powrócić do gry! Przegrani zaczeli się motywować. Rolanda: Ale najpierw przerwa na reklamy! <3 Reklama Beth stoi za ladą BethZuoMarketu. Beth: Heeej kochani! Przedstawiam wam najwnoszą kolekcje didlusiów! Włożyła didlusia do odkurzacza. Beth: Odkurzodidluś jest moim ulubionym! Zapewnie maksimum przyjemnośći! <3 Włożyła drugiego do pralki. Beth: A jeśli ktoś ma ochote na bardziej wibrujący też taki mamy! Od dzisiaj w BethZuoMarkecie! <3 Koniec reklamy. xD Zadanie o powrót, Studio W studio przegrani stali już gotowi za platformami, każdy miał osobną. Rolanda: Za chwile ktoś z was powróci do gry! Zobaczymy, kto był najbardziej uważny podczas sezonu! Otóż.. Zadaliśmy uczestnikom obecnym w grze pare pytań, dotyczące głównie was. Każdy z was będzie musiał rozszyfrować, które z waszych imion jest odpowiedzią na pytanie! Każdy uniósł zeszyt, który znajdował się na platformie. Rolanda: W środku zeszytu znajdują się wasze imiona. Kiedy zadam pytanie, będziecie musieli dopasować odpowiedź do jednego z was! Wszyscy zaczeli przeglądać zeszyt. Rolanda: Każdy z was ma trzy życia! Jeśli odpowiecie poprawnie, możecie pozbawić wybranej przez was osobie jedno życie. Osoba, która zostanie najdłużej w tym zadaniu, wygrywa! Pytania? <3 Wszyscy zamyśleni podnieśli ręce. Rolanda: Fajnie być jak Chris. :3 Zaczynamy! Rolanda klasneła. Rolanda: Pytanie nr. 1! Kto z was najmniej zasłużył na eliminacje! Wszyscy zaczeli szukać odpowiedniego imienia w zeszytach. Rolanda: Pokażcie! Giacomo: Giacomo! Berna: Brendon Wide: Brendon Brendon: George Theresa: Brendon Isabelle: Carmen. <3 Michael: George George: Bteh! Rolanda: Poprawna odpowiedź to.. Brendon! Brendon: Really? o_O Rolanda: Tak! <3 Berna, Wide i Theresa, możecie pozbawić kogoś życia! Berna przecieła jedną z trzech lin trzymającą Michaela. Wide: Sory stary.. Wide przeciał line George'a, a Theresa line Giacomo. Rolanda: Jej! Michael, George i Giacomo mają po 2 życia! Pytanie nr. 2, kto jest najwredniejszy? Wszyscy ponownie przeszukiwali zeszyty. Rolanda: Odsłaniajcie! <3 Giacomo: Giacomo. Berna: Giacomo Wide: Michael Brendon: George Theresa: George Isabelle: Carmen. <3 Michael: Giacomo George: Giacomo! Rolanda: Poprawna odpowiedź to.. Giacomo! Giacomo, Berna, Michael i George możecie pozbawić kogoś życia. Giacomo przeciął jedną z lin nad Theresą. Giacomo: Zemsta.. Berna zrobiła to samo. Berna: Hihih! Bliźniacy natomiast przecieli dwie liny nad Wide'm. Rolanda: Jeeej! W ten sposób Theresa i Wide mają już tylko jedno życie! Giacomo i bliźniacy 2, a reszta wciąż ma wszystkie. Rolanda wyciągneła kolejną karteczke. Rolanda: Która z dziewczyn jest najładniejsza? Wszyscy szukali głównie jednego imienia. Giacomo: Isabelle Berna: Berna Wide: Theresa Brendon: Isabelle Theresa: Isabelle Isabelle: Carmen. <3 George: Isabelle Michael: Theresa Rolanda: Prawidłowa odpowiedź to.. Isabelle! Zaraz, co? Przecież to ja! :c Giacomo przeciął ostatnią line nad Theresą. W tym momencie uruchomił kłode, która wystrzeliła Theresa daleko po za studio. Rolanda: Pierwsza wyeliminowana osoba! <3 Brendon przeciał line nad George'm. George: Stary, jak możesz? Brendon: Soory :D George przeciął ostatnią line nad Wide'm, przez co emo podzielił los Theresy. Rolanda: Dwie osoby po za zadaniem! <3 Został George z 1 życiem, Giacomo i George z 2, oraz Brendon, Isabelle i Berna z 3! Wyjeła kolejne pytanie. Rolanda: Pytanie nr.4! Kto wygląda na największą ofiare losu? Giacomo: Isabelle Berna: Isabelle Brendon: Berna Isabelle: Carmen. <3 George: Isabelle Michael: Berna Rolanda: Prawidłową odpowiedzią jest.. Berna! Brendon przeciął ostatnią line nad George'm. Rolanda: Papa Dżordżi! :3 Michael: O nie! :c Michael przeciał pierwszą line Brendona. Rolanda: George, Giacomo i Brendon mają po 2 życia! Berna i Isabelle wciąż po 3! Wyjeła kolejną karteczke. Rolanda: Pytanie nr.5! Kto jest najmądrzejszy? Giacomo: Giacomo Berna: Berna Brendon: Wide Isabelle: Carmen! <3 Michael: George Rolanda: Prawidłowa odpowiedź to.. Wide! Brendon przeciął drugą line Michael'owi. Michael: No wiesz co? :c Rolanda: Pytanie nr. 6! Która drużyna była najgorzej zorganizowana? Giacomo: Gladiatorzy Berna: Gladiatorzy Brendon: Gladiatorzy Isabelle: Carmen! <3 Michael: Gladiatorzy Rolanda: Poprawna odpowiedź to.. Gladiatorzy! Wszyscy prócz Isabelle trafili! Giacomo przeciął line nad Michaelem, i Michael został wywalony ze studia przez kłode. Berna: Hihihi! <3 Przecieła pierwszą line nad Isabelle. Brendon w ramach zemsty zrobił to samo u Berny. Rolanda: Cztery osoby i wszyscy macie po dwa życia! Pytanie nr. 7! Kto jest najgłupszy? Giacomo: Berna Berna: Isabelle Brendon: Berna Isabelle: Berna. <3 Rolanda: Prawidłowa odpowiedź to.. Berna! Berna zaczeła bić sobie brawa. Berna: Huura ja! Giacomo przeciął nad nią line. Brendon: Sory, bejb.. :c Brendon zrobił to samo, i Berna znalazła się po za studiem. Isabelle: Carmen i ja powracamy! <3 Przecieła line nad Brendon'em. Rolanda: Uuuu! Brendon z jednym życiem, Giacomo i Isabelle z dwoma! Pytanie nr. 8, kto z ekipy prowadzących jest najlepszy? Giacomo: Chris Brendon: Chef Isabelle: Bteh! <3 Rolanda: Prawidłowa odpowiedź to.. Bteh! Isabelle przecieła ostatnią line nad Brendon'em. Rolanda: Jej! Czas na kolejne pytanie! Isabelle i Giacomo spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Rolanda: Kto powróci? Dowiecie się tego w kolejnym odcinku TP: Girooo D'Italia! <3 KONIEC. Kto powinien powrócić? Isabelle Giacomo Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinki